


The Gifts of Friendship

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, background Leario, background Riario&Zoroaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For a tumblr prompt: Being somewhere you’re not supposed to be + "What? No, I never said that…”. Vanessa catches Zo in the pub's wine cellar and they talk about Leo, Riario, gifts, and friendship.





	The Gifts of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinamour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinamour/gifts).



> This is a modern au with established background Leario; although it can be read as a standalone fic bearing those two things in mind, I think of it as set post ["Weather Every Storm"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700773/chapters/8188565)

Vanessa stared at Zo. "What are you doing in here?"

Zo gestured vaguely. "Inspecting the wine cellar?"

"Try again."

Zo deflated. "Trying to pick a good wine as a gift for Leo."

Vanessa laughed. "Why? He doesn't know good wine. He's read a load of articles so he can talk the talk and not embarrass Riario but you know Leo."

She mimed taking a huge gulp of an imaginary drink while staring off into space, then a second drink before pulling a face. "I once saw him drink most of a mug of his paint water before he realised it tasted off."

"Yeah," Zo agreed. "I don't know, I just wanted to get him something nice for his birthday and he's got more paints and pencils and ink than most stationery shops, and I got him and Riario those glasses with their initials on for the anniversary, so I thought at least wine would go with that."

"You didn't think to ask Riario what wine to buy? Or you still think he's an annoying asshole?"

"What? No, I never said that…" Zo didn't think he'd used that exact phrase though he had thrown plenty of similar and more colourful insults around regarding Riario. That was mostly in the past now. They were, to Zo's continued surprise, friends. Now when Zo insulted him it was more like the banter, based in truth, he used for the rest of the group.

Zo shook his head. "Anyway, I didn't ask because he'd probably pick something expensive. I'm broke right now and I thought if I borrowed a bottle I could pay you back later, with interest."

Vanessa patted him on one shoulder. "You're an idiot but a good friend," she said affectionately. "Kind of the opposite of Leo who's a genius but sometimes tries all our patience. Though I admit he and Riario have both been good for each other and smoothed out the worst of their foibles."

She went over to a wine rack beneath the narrow window and pulled out a dark green bottle with an intriguing label with a book and a key on it. "Here, this is a nice vintage that Riario likes the taste of and that Leo adores the label of. Also I happen to know it's from the region where they're talking about taking a holiday later this year."

"Looks nice. And expensive."

"It's on me," she said, handing it over. "In fact, you can take two of the bottles, so long as you do a couple of shifts here to cover staff holidays next week."

"You're a star," Zo said, kissing her on one cheek. "Thank you."

Vanessa smiled. "You're welcome. Now stop skulking down here and come and help me unload the dishwasher," she said and Zo, cradling the bottle, followed her back upstairs.


End file.
